Kyru the Half-Sayian: Namek Saga
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: Kyru, Gohan, Krillin and Bulma are heading to Namek! But with Vegeta heading there as well, their search for the Dragonballs will be tougher than they thought, and lets not forget the tyrant, Frieza, and his men. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT KYRU
1. Lift Off

**Hotshot:** The Namek Saga is here finally! Truthfully though, this isn't really one of my favorite sagas so...I might be slow on the updates but I will do my best. Nowm on with the chapter, hope you all will enjoy!

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **Namek Saga**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Kame House**_

Ten days passed since the day of the battle happened. Now, Bulma and Krillin stood outside of the alien ship, waiting for Gohan and Kyru to arrive. As Bulma started to get annoyed with Krillin, a red hover car suddenly landed on the small island. Chichi was the first to step out before Gohan showed himself, a blush on his face.

He wore an outfit that looked like it was taken from a private school that wore uniforms. His hair was different as well. He now had a bowl hair cut.

"What, did you lose a bet or something?" laughed Krillin.

"Dad laughed when he saw me too." sighed Gohan.

"Say what you will but I think he looks like a perfect little gentleman." Chichi hummed happily. "Kyru get out here!"

"No! I look stupid!"

"Come out here or you're not going!"

Everything was silent for a moment before Kyru stepped out of the car, looking down. She wore a pink and yellow dress that came to her knees and yellow dress shoes to match. Her hair was somewhat tame now, her spikes being close to the rest of the hair now. Her tail was curled around her leg.

"Doesn't she look like the perfect lady? These two will make a fine impression." Chichi stated proudly.

"Piccolo." Bulma interrupted and the lift descended. The four jumped on and Ox sat Kyru's and Gohan's things on the lift as well.

"Bye mom, bye Grandpa, bye Master Roshi and Mister Turtle." Gohan smiled at each one of them. "We'll be back soon." he bowed.

"Piccolo." Bulma stated again and the lift went up. Bulma quickly launched ignoring the protests of Krillin. As soon as the ship stabilized, Bulma got up and left the room to go change. Gohan and Kyru went to their bags and started to dig into them.

"You guys are changing out of them?" Krillin asked as he watched the two getting undressed, leaving in only tank tops and underwear.

"We had to wear them for launch. I made something for us to change into to afterwards. I just didn't want mom to see them before we left."

Gohan was the first to finish. He wore a purple gi with a white collar, red wristbands, sash and orangish shoes that looked identical to Piccolo's.

"You really have a lot of respect for Piccolo, don't you?" asked Krillin.

"Yep! Almost as I do for dad." grinned Gohan before they heard a "Finish!" from Kyru. The two looked over at her.

She wore an outfit identical to Gohan's but instead of a collar, she had red underclothing and red boots.

"Huh...that looks like a combined outfit of Piccolo's and Goku's." Krillin blinked.

"It is. She asked me to have it like that." Gohan explained as he watched Kyru adjusting her sash and wristband. They were interrupted by Bulma, who walked out in a different outfit.

Kyru walked over to the window and stared out into the stars.

' _Piccolo, you'll be back before you know it, I promise…I'll be the one protecting you from death the next time around.'_

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Make sure tor review!


	2. Landing

**Hotshot:** The second chapter of this installment! I hope you all will enjoy this long waited chapter!

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **Namek Saga**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **En-route to Namek, day 7**_

Kyru watched as Krillin and Gohan sat on the floor, their eyes shut as they concentrated. She ignored Bulma's whining and questioning as she continued to watch the two, her tail laying limply on the ground. Suddenly, Krillin gasped and fell forward onto his hands.

"Nice job! You really are like your old man. Between that and Piccolo's training, I bet there's no one that you can go head to head with." Krillin grinned, making Gohan smile in return. Kyru stood up from her place and started to walk away.

"Hey Kyru, where are you going?" asked Krillin.

"A quiet place to meditate." was her simple answer before heading through the door and shutting it behind her.

"Whats up with her?" Krillin asked Gohan.

"Truthfully...I don't know, but I think that it has something to do with Mister Piccolo's sacrifice. I think she feels like it's her fault that he died."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, she took his death harder than I did, still does on some days and nights. Unlike me, who had my mom and dad, she never had anyone until she met me and Mister Piccolo."

"Man, that's sad…"

Kyru sat, cross legged on her bed and eyes shut and her tail wrapped tightly around her waist. She was in deep meditation, so if anyone were to came in and call her name, she wouldn't hear it. Her meditation wasn't a peaceful one though. Images ran through her head, most of them were of Piccolo's death and Gohan's possible death if she had never done anything.

 _ **Day 34**_

"Kyru, come take a look!" Gohan called as he looked towards the green planet in awe. He heard Kyru walking out of the room and heading towards them. He felt her stop beside him and looked at her. Her eyes were wide in wonder and her mouth was slightly open.

"Go get buckled in, I'm going to land!" Bulma told them and the three quickly did what they were told. Once they landed, Krillin, Gohan and Kyru walked out of the ship, leaving Bulma behind.

"Wow...this place looks like where Piccolo took me to train when dad was off with King Kai." mumbled Gohan as he looked around.

"Yeah, same kinda spot where he fought Vegeta and Nappa for the first time." Krillin added. "Guess he was drawn to the landscape by instinct."

"I miss him…" Gohan looked down.

Bulma suddenly popped up behind them and started to rant and yell. Kyru, not caring about what Bulma had to say, walked away and to the edge of the green water. She looked down at her reflection, studying her features.

Her head suddenly snapped up as she felt something off into the distance. It felt like multiple high powerlevels in one spot. Gohan and Krillin felt it too afterwards. She heard Bulma theorizing that it was just the Nemakians but she knew that couldn't possibly be true.

A sound caught their attention and they slowly looked up, seeing a round pod heading towards the surface of the planet. It landed off into the horizon, out of view.

"T-That was...a sayian ship…" swallowed Gohan as he took a step back.

"Its Vegeta! Damn it!" Krillin shouted as he threw his head down. "He's gotta be here for the dragonballs! I just know it!"

Another ship, the same as Vegeta's, suddenly flew down and his the planet surface causing the four to become frighteningly confused.

"W...what? D...didn't we already see that ship fly by before?" gaped Bulma.

"That...was what I was thinking." Swallowed Krillin.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review! Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. Defiantly not the locals

**Hotshot:** I've been trying to make these chapters longer than they already are so..forgive me they still aren't long. I hope you guys will still enjoy!

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **Namek Saga**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Planet Namek**_

"Whatever happens we can't just sit here like this. So uh...I'll just let the three of you get started on your search." laughed Bulma nervously before standing and going towards the ship. "Now like I said, I should be back in a couple of months." she waved. "You kids stay out of trouble!"

Gohan stared after her before he sensed something. "Heads up guys, we have company!" He watched as two aliens- definitely not Namekians- came from behind a rock. One looked like a blue human with horns and yellow hair while the other was a purple lizard like thing that had some type of sail on its head. They caught sight of the four before ascending into the air.

"Those suits looked familiar.." gulped Bulma.

"They are identical to the ones that the Sayians wore but these guys aren't Sayians…" Krillin observed.

Before the four could do anything, one of the aliens shot the ship, destroying it and leaving Kyru and the others stranded on the planet.

"No...those bastards!" snarled Krillin. "Gohan, Kyru, let your power spike now! Looks like these thugs aren't so tough at all!"

"Right!" The two kids nodded.

"What the- their powerlevels are rising!" shouted the horned thug in distress.

"Lets do it!" Krillin dissapeared, along with Gohan. They appeared in front of the two thugs and hit them hard, making them fly into each other.

"Mesako... **HA!"**

Kyru let her attack fly, hitting the two aliens both. Their smokin bodies landed in the water both sinking. Krillin and Gohan landed on the ground, grinning at each other.

"Nice moves you two!" Krillin complimented.

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR MOVES?!" Bulma roared before slumping on the ground in despair. "What are we suppose to do about that…?" she sniffed as she looked up at the broken ship.

As Bulma began to whine, Kyru blocked it out as she walked off, away from the others. She sat down and brought her knees up to her chest and laid her head on her knees, her mind wondering.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _Kyru sat on the bed beside Goku, her tail swaying behind her. Gohan and the others had already got discharged but Kyru was to remain there since she still needed to heal and Chichi was still working on the paperwork for adoption._

" _Hey Kyru? From now on, I want you to call me your father okay?" Goku's kind voice cut through the quiet air, making Kyru snap her head over to look at him._

" _I will be your father soon so...might as well get into the habit." He gave her his goofy son grin. She slowly nodded her head, not knowing what to say._

" _Good! No, tell me how your training was with Piccolo?"_

" _Uh...well...he was really tough on me and Gohan...and had us on a strict schedule. It was getting u at dawn, do our business, eat breakfast, train until nightfall, eat supper, sleep and the cycle repeats." She shrugged._

" _Man, he must have been one hard teacher."_

" _Yeah, he kinda needed to be for us to even stand a chance."_

" _You liked him didn't you?"_

" _Yeah, in the end I looked up to him, he was my friend…"Kyru looked down._

" _Oh honey, come here." Goku opened up his arms as much as he could. Kyru carefully got out of her bed before going over and jumping up on Goku's. She felt his casted arms wrapping around her, bringing her into his embrace. He stroked her hair the best he could as he held her to him, her head buried in his wrapped chest._

" _Don't worry, we'll get him back. I promise…"_

 ***FLASHBACK***

"Kyru, it's time to go!" Krillin suddenly shouted to her. She stood up and jog to them before grabbing her pack that Chichi forced her to bring. Once she was ready, they set off.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review! Feedback is what I want most!


	4. Nemakian Village

**Hotshot:** The fourth chapter is finally here! Hopefully I will get more chapters out soon. Remember to enjoy!

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **Namek Saga**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Planet Namek**_

The four had been walking for a little over an hour now. Krillin, Gohan and Kyru seemed to be doing just fine while Bulma was having more trouble, both in stamina and physical. She was a few paces behind them, panting up a storm.

"Come on Bulma!" Krillin called back. "You have to pick up the pace a little bit. We are sitting ducks out here like this."

"Can't you just carry me and fly? I mean my feet are killing me here!" Bulma whined.

"Believe me, We'd love you help you, but Krillin, Kyru and I have to stay on foot so our energies are kept hidden." Gohan explained to her.

"Hey check it out, I found the perfect place up ahead." Krillin told them as he pointed. They made it and the three fighters were waiting for Bulma to catch up to them.

"Krillin...do you sense any power coming from that direction?" asked Gohan as he stared off in the distance along with Kyru.

"I do, but it's different. It doesn't feel like ones from before. Maybe this time it will actually be the Namekians." Krillin stated before he suddenly looked into the opposite direction. "Take cover! Someone's coming at us from that direction!"

They quickly ran into the cave, Bulma lagging behind. She went further into the cave and leaned against the wall.

"They'll pass here any minute." Krillin gulped.

"I don't like this. Do you think they are searching for us?" asked Gohan.

"Possibly." Krillin answered as the three stared off into the distance. Before long, They could see several lights flying towards them at breakneck speeds. The three quickly leaned back against the cave wall and a second later, the group flew straight past the cave and then, they were gone, just like that.

"Bulma...I need you to check the Radar again." breathed Krillin as he took a few steps out of the cave, pale and looking like he had just witnessed something horrific. Bulma did what he asked and she gapped at what she saw. Those guys had the dragonballs!

"Gohan...Gohan!" Krillin called, getting his attention. Gohan quickly walked out and looked at Krillin.

"Did you see that guy second from the front? More importantly, did you sensed his power?"

"Yeah, I did...and his power was unbelievable…"

Kyru stood there, leaning against the wall. She was trembling from the sheer power that the guy the other two were talking about has. She never felt anything someone who has that much...Malice...in their aurora, not even in Vegeta's. Whoever this guy was, She knew that he was pure evil.

"...Don't you dare forget about me!" She suddenly heard Bulma shouted, snapping her back to reality. She quickly ran out as they were about to take off.

"Hey wait up!" She called, making the three look at her. "I'm coming along too!"

"You sure?" asked Krillin.

"Yeah."

"Alright, but remember, you need to suppress your power."

"Right."

With that, the three were off, jumping from island to island. Pretty soon, they were at their destination. They suppressed their ki completely and went over to the cliff edge, laid down flat and watched as The group they saw stood in the middle of a village.

"Are those houses?" asked Gohan.

Kyru nodded, her tail wrapped tightly around her waist. She looked at the pink guys hands and froze when she saw a dragonball, far bigger than the ones on Earth's, sitting in his hand. She quickly ducked down when she saw the pink guy starting to turn and looked towards them. Once she felt that it was safe to look, she did. A few minutes passed and a Namekian finally walked out of the building. She could hear Krillin and Gohan but ignored them.

She could see two more Namekians now, along with two smaller ones that looked like children. She could hear what was being said and found out that the one that was sitting in the pod thing was called Frieza and that the Namekians had a dragonball in this village, making her and her friends freeze up. She continued to listen, trying to keep her emotions in check once Frieza said about killing a village of Namekians.

Suddenly, the green-haired alien, Zarbon Frieza called him, disappeared. He reappeared behind one Namekian and kicked his neck while blasting another, leaving only the children and the elder alive.

"Those bastards!" Krillin whispered harshly.

"Why?!" Gohan growled, gritting his teeth. Krillin quickly tried to talk to him, trying to get him to calm down.

Kyru gripped the dirt as she listened as Frieza threatened the children. She watched as the elder pushed the two behind him to protect them. She glanced up when she felt something and saw three Namekians flying towards them and landing. She watched as the three began to fight against the the soldiers, defeating all of them. Dedoria, the pink guy, started to walk towards them until he looked over at Frieza, asking something. The elder blasted his scouter off, making him practically blind to other power levels. He quickly jumped up and took out the other scouters, which made Zarbon, Krillin, Gohan and Kyru realizing what he was up to.

Dedoria shouted in anger before jumping up, towards the elder. Frieza quickly stopped him, telling him that he should go after the other three first. Dedoria paused before landing on the ground and took all three of them out with ease. The elder descended and landed in front of frieza again. He handed went and brought over the dragonball, handing it over to the invaders. The elder was elbowed by Dedoria and the elder slammed into a wall of a house. As he stood, he looked over to the children and the two quickly started to run. Dedoria quickly shot a blast past the elder and it hit the smallest child.

Kyru froze, her eyes glued to the sight of a scared child, looking at the smoking remains of the other. She felt her anger, along with Gohan, starting to rise.

Dedoria quickly phased behind the elder, put him into a headlock and snapped his neck. He looked at the remaining child after dropping the body. He saw the child making a run for it and jumped in front of the child. He rose his hand to strike until a yell sounded, but it didn't come from Gohan.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP IT!" Kyru shouted at the top of her lungs before jumping into the air. She ignored Frieza who had spotted her and focused her attention on Dedoria. She saw Dedoria looking around, trying to find her as she got closer.

"UP HERE YA BASTARD!" her yell caused him to look towards her before she kicked him away, sending him into a house. She landed beside the child, glaring at Dedoria, who was getting up.

"Who the hell are you kid?!" he snarled.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE AND PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" She shouted at him, her tail wrapped tightly against her waist so she can hide who she is from these freaks.

"Oh is that so?" He took a step forward before getting kicked by Krillin and Gohan. Krillin quickly picked up the boy before looking at Kyru.

"Are you trying to get us killed?! Come on!" He quickly flew up into the air , followed by Gohan and Kyru but she suddenly stopped and turned, cupping her hands above her head and started to charge up.

"Nova... **EXPLOSION!"**

The blast hit the ground in front of them, smoke filling the area. She turned and shot off after Krillin and Gohan and flew up beside her brother. She glanced back behind her and saw that Dedoria was right behind them and he started to blast at them. The manage to dodge until a blast hit Krillin, making him lose his grip on the boy. Just as he was about to hit a cliff, Gohan quickly caught him and he and Krillin moved out of the way of an incoming blast. They started to fly and pinky was closing in again.

"Both of you, Don't look at me!" He told them before twisting around. "Try this on for size. Solar Flare!"

Dedoria quickly yelped and covered his eyes. When he was finally able to see again, the four brats were gone.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** and done. Don't forget to reivew!


	5. Lost and Found, than Lost again

**Hotshot:** fifth chapter is here! Lets see how long it takes to get this saga done shall we?

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **Namek Saga**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Planet Namek**_

Kyru slowly opened her eyes and looked around, confused. She was still in the air but now, she was alone. Gohan, Krillin and the boy was nowhere to be found, which gave her the idea that she was now, in fact, lost on an alien planet. She let out a groan and tried to sense out her family. She could feel their tiny powerlevel but she could only figure out the general direction since they were so low. She also felt another group of powerlevels to the north, possibly another village of Nemakians. She decided that they were her best bet and so, she flew towards the village.

Once she got there, she landed just outside the village and looked at the villagers. There were young, old, and children going about their business around the village, some teaching, others working on their planting.

"Elder!" She heard a childish voice call. "Elder look!" She blinked and looked over, seeing a small Namekian child pointing at her. She noticed an old Namekian with a staff walking over to her.

"My I ask your reason here?" He asked her. Her tail tightened around her waist slightly before answering.

"I got separated from my friends and noticed that your village was close. I wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind sir." She asked politely.

"Come then." He walked back into the village with her following. She went into a building and motioned her to sit at a table, which she did.

"I am the elder of this Village." He introduced himself. She, in return, bowed in respect.

"I'm Kyru Son. I came from a distant planet called Earth. You see, There was a battle and I lost my best friend, a Earth-born Namekian that was split from Kami, another Namekian that guarded my planet. I...I wanted to use your dragonballs to wish my friend back and to bring our dragonballs back. Sadly though, It seemed that others caught wind of this and I already witness the group wipe out almost an entire village. We managed to save one child but…" She looked down, shifting.

"I see, you want our dragonballs to wish your Namekian back so that your dragonballs will come back."

"Uh huh."

"I can sense no evil within you, your as pure as our sun." The elder mused before looking at the dragonball that sat beside a chair. He got up and walked over to it, picked it up and walked back. "Here, guard this ball with your life." The old Namekian handed Kyru the ball just as a younger Namekian came rushing in.

"Elder, these another visitor! He said he's after the dragonball!" The young one started franticly.

"Oh no...he's one of the ones that I we battled on Earth!" Kyru stated as she felt Vegeta's Ki outside.

"Quickly Kyru, you must get out of here." The elder ordered.

"B-But what about you?"

"We'll be fine, now go. Make sure the dragonball doesn't go into the wrong hands." The elder opened the back door and motioned her through. She hesitantly walked out and bolted, behind careful to hide her powerlevel. When she got about three hundred yards away, she felt the entire village was wiped out, making tears collected in her eyes. She kept running though, the dragonball clutched to her chest. She started to jump from island to island, not stoping even once until she was about three miles away.

She found a cave and walked into it before sitting and putting the ball down beside her.

"I promise elder...I will protect this dragonball with my life…" she mumbled.

 _/Well well, sitting on the job kid? I thought I taught you better./_ A gruff voice entered her head, making her head snapped up.

"P...Piccolo…?"

 _/Yeah kid, it's me. King Kai is letting me talk to you right now. We talked to Goku earlier, he should be there in five or so days. /_

"Thats great!" She stood up.

 _/We also heard about your dilemma with Vegeta and someone named Frieza./_

 _/That's right./_ A new voice cut in. _/I'm King Kai and you must not try to fight Frieza./_

"What?! You want me to just let him do what he wants on this planet?!"

 _/I know its hard for you but you must not fight him. You could and will surely die./_

"I rather die fighting than let him have his wish and torture more than just the Namekians!" snarled Kyru. "No King Kai, I will fight him if I have to!"

 _/Your so much like Goku I would have sworn you're really his daughter./_ King Kai mused before letting Piccolo talk again.

 _/Kyru, don't engage him until someone else gets there, like Goku or I alright? Now, go ahead and find Gohan./_

"Right...Piccolo? I miss you."

 _/Yeah yeah kid...I miss you too. Now go on, scram./_

She smiled when she heard how embarrassed he sounded before picking up the ball and blasted off on her way.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Ah, few more chapters to go! Remember to review!


	6. Running into Vegeta

**Hotshot:** The sixth chapter is here finally! Hope you guys all enjoy!

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **Namek Saga**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Planet Namek**_

Kyru flew through the air, stretching her senses out to sense Krillin and Gohan if they were close. She clutched the dragonball close to her chest. She wondered how Gohan and Krillin were doing without her. Being away from Gohan made her on edge and slightly paranoid since she was never away from him like this. She sighed and landed and sat the ball down against a cliff wall.

"KYRU!" a sudden call sounded behind her. She turned and looked up and she perked.

"GOHAN!" she called back as her brother zoomed down and tackled her. They laughed as they rubbed their cheeks together and Gohan ghosting his fingers over the other's tail.

"We have been worried about you! Where have you been?" Gohan asked as he stood up with her.

"I'm sorry but I got lost and couldn't find you." Her tail swayed behind her. "But hey, I found a dragonball!" She grinned as she looked back at it.

"That's amazing! No wonder I felt your powerlevel move as it moved on the radar."

"Where's Krillin and the Kid?"

"Oh, they went to the grand elder, they should be back at the cave soon. Speaking of that, We should head to the cave now."

"Right." she nodded and they blasted off. They flew towards the cave for a couple of minutes of silence when they suddenly stopped as they felt something heading their way. Gohan quickly grabbed Kyru's wrist and flew down to an island, behind a very small cliff. They both press themselves against it, concealing their energy and a minute later, Vegeta came to a stop above them, looking around.

"Wherever you're hiding come out now! its no use trying to pull one over on me! Step out from whatever rock your cowering behind or I'll reduce this whole area to rubble!" Vegeta shouted, making the two kids tense up.

"Whats wrong? Scared huh?" Vegeta began to laugh. "So, you still believe that you can hide from me, is that it?! Well we'll just see than!" The could hear Vegeta starting to charge up an attack and Kyru gently sat the dragonball down before climbing on top of the mini cliff they were hiding behind.

"Hey!" She called over, making Vegeta paused and looked over. "T-There, happy now!" she swallowed. She could hear Vegeta chuckling before starting to descend.

"Well well, if it isn't the brat." Vegeta smirked. "Ha! Can't say that I expected that." He landed in front of her, still smirking. "Tell me, is there anyone else with you? I was sure I felt a second powerlevel."

"I-I was with a Namekian, he had to check on another village." Kyru swallowed until she saw the one star ball that he had tucked under his arm.

"Where did you get that?"

"Oh this? Your friends graciously gave it to me." His smirk widened. "Tell me, is Kakarot come with you?"

"No, he had to stay back on Earth. We didn't think we'd need him since we didn't know that there was bad guys like you running around on this planet."

Vegeta chuckled before reaching his hand out. The movement caused Kyru to flinch but all the older man did was to set the hand on her head. She hesitantly looked up at him.

"So I'm a bad guy huh?" he chuckled. "All the same, it's a pity he's not here, the same with his son. We four are special, the last of our kind in fact." He moved his hand slowly to her cheek. He bent down slightly with a smile on his face.

"Pay attention, I want you to relay a message to Kakarot for me."

His hand moved to the back of her head and with one swift move he kneed her in the stomach, making her go falling on her front, holding her stomach. Vegeta placed a boot down on her head to keep her there.

"Listening now? Yes, very good. Tell him I'll be paying Earth another visit soon. But this time there won't be a happy ending. Now then, I think your long overdo for naptime, you seem a bit grouchy. Rung along back home now while you can." Vegeta laughed before blasting off and out of sight.

"Kyru!" called a worried Gohan as he climbed the mini cliff and helped the girl to her feet.

"T-That was not fun at all." Kyru groaned with a wince. "Least a ball is safe, heheh…."

"Yeah, now lets go." Gohan picked up the ball and blasted off towards the cave with Kyru in toe.

"Krillin!" shouted Gohan as the cave come into view. The two landed in front of Krillin and Bulma, Gohan holding the ball above his head.

"Look guys! Kyru found a dragonball!" Gohan grinned. With that, Krillin grabbed Bulma and the four headed off to find a new spot.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Don't forget to review!


	7. To the Grand Elder!

**Hotshot:** Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've been a little busy but here it is! Also, the day before I uploaded this chapter, I've seen DBZ Revival of F in theaters and It was awesome! Now, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **Namek Saga**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **Planet Namek**_

The foursome hid down in a crack in a mountain that was split in two. Gohan and Kyru climbed up on the walls and started to survey the area. The looked at each other and grinned before nodding.

"This is pretty well hidden!" Gohan stated to Bulma and Krillin. He and Kyru could hear Bulma starting her rant and they rolled their eyes.

"...A lady like me sharing a space narrower than a circuit board with a couple of roughnecks and a nonexistent bathroom!"

"That's just it. You'll have the place all to yourself. See, uh, my plan is to take Gohan and Kyru back with me to where the grand elder lives. Its actually going to take us awhile to get there." Krillin explained.

"Huh? Why do I and Kyru have to go?" Asked Gohan.

"Grrr, this was your plan?! To ditch me?! So now I have to stay in this hell hole all by myself?!" yelled Bulma, her temper flaring.

"Trust me on this one." Krillin told her with a grin. "I know what I'm doing. Sure it'll suck for you to have to stay here alone but once I have taken the two to the grand elder, they just might be able to take on Vegeta."

The three stared at Krillin, who began to laugh quietly.

"I'm in." Kyru spoke up before jumping down from her perch. Gohan jumped down as well and stood beside her.

"Great, lets move." Krillin jumped up into the air, followed by the kids and the three was sent blasting off, leaving Bulma with the dragonball.

"It will take twice as long to get there at this speed." Krillin sighed. "But if we boost our powerlevels up anymore, Vegeta will sense us and would be able to get the drop on us. I don't know how it's possible but he has gotten stronger since the last time we saw him. As it stands right now, not even all of us together would be enough to take him down."

"Uh...well yeah but that's been the case since he first came to earth. Are you sure the grand elder's going to be able to even the odds?" asked Gohan. "I just don't think I'm all that strong…"

"Look how much more powerful he made me and I'm not even a sayian. We'll get him to bring out your hidden power and we're talking about a serious chance of given Vegeta a run for his money. Its worth a shot right?"

"Mhm."

Kyru flew just behind them, listening to the conversation. To be honest with herself, she was envious and jealous of Gohan. Ever since they met, Gohan was always ahead of her in everything. Training, power...It's a wonder why Piccolo even trained her if she wasn't ever going to be as strong as Gohan. To her, it doesn't make sense, and because of this, she began to have more and more doubts in each moment she is on this planet.

Her thoughts got interrupted as Gohan slowed down so he was beside her. He looked at her worriedly before beginning to talk.

"Are you okay? did Vegeta punch you harder than we thought?"

"No no, I'm fine. I'm just...thinking is all."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Don't worry about me."

"Well...if you say so…"

The three flew for a good hour before landing and took a break, drinking some water and having a little snack.

"It feels like We've been flying forever. How much farther do we have to go?" Gohan asked Krillin.

"Well, I'd say that we're about halfway there. The grand elder's not doing well though. I hope he can hold out…" It was quiet for a second before Krillin got up and picked up his backpack. "Well, only one thing to do. We're going to have to risk picking up the pace quite a bit. I think we are far out enough now that Vegeta might not notice the spike in our powerlevels."

"I say we go for it. He'll have his hands full once my dad gets here which should be really soon."

"That settles it than. Lets go to full power."

"Yeah!"

The three powered up to max before jumping into the air and bolt off into the sky.

"At this rate we'll be there in an hour or so." Krillin told the two.

About an hour later, they could see a strange mountain up ahead of them. Kyru couldn't help but blink at it.

"Thats it!" Krillin cried with glee. "Looks like we're in the home stretch-"

Kyru suddenly stopped, followed by Krillin and Gohan.

"Its Vegeta…" Kyru swallowed. "H-He must have been closer than we thought!"

"Gohan, Kyru." Krillin got their attention as he took his backpack off. "I'm going to try and stall him as long as I can. You both go on ahead to the grand elder's place."

"B-but Uncle Krillin...what are you-" Kyru began until Krillin cut her off.

"Don't argue! Just go get stronger!"

"Kay." Gohan swallowed before grabbing Kyru's wrist and blasting off towards the Nemakian house. The two landed in front of the said house and they saw Dende come walking out. He took one look at Gohan and smiled widely before running over and grabbing the young half-sayian's hands.

"Gohan! I'm so glad your okay!"

"Likewise! Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you." Gohan pulled his hands away and threw an arm around Kyru's shoulder. "This is my little sister, Kyru. Kyru, this is Dende the kid we saved."

"It's nice to officially meet you Kyru." beamed Dende and Kyru beamed back.

"Are these the other two you were talking about Dende?" a deep voice sounded from the entrance of the house. Kyru and Gohan looked over and was stunned to see a namekian that looked almost identical to Piccolo. The only difference was that this one wore a blue cloak-like vest, no shirt, a white clothing collar and white pants.

"Uh huh! Thats Gohan and that's Kyru!" Dende pointed to the two. "Kyru, Gohan, this is my guardian and mentor, Nail." Dende stated proudly. Nail swept over the two halflings. Gohan was grinning from ear to ear at Dende, telling him how cool that was while Kyru just stood there, looking at the ground. Nail raised an eyebrow at that. Surely this child had a similar personalities at this stage in their life. All full of happiness, even if its in dire situations like this one.

"Oh I almost forgot! Dende, we need to see the grand elder right now." Gohan told him. Dende lead Gohan to the open door with Kyru following. She stopped just before going in. Should she go in? Even with the power up, would she still be strong enough? A hand landed on her shoulder, causing her to break from her second thoughts and looked up at Nail.

"Go on, Don't let anything stop you." He told her before taking his hand away. Kyru nodded and walked in, followed by Nail. They walked in just as the grand elder was talking to Gohan. That was until Vegeta landed right outside. Nail stood there for a moment before walking outside to confront the sayian.

A white aurora went up around Gohan. The elder took his hand away and Gohan's power suddenly took a massive spike.

"W-Wow…" was all Gohan could mutter.

"Little one." The elder called to Kyru. "Come here child."

Kyru swallowed and walked over and the elder placed a gentle hand on her head.

"Hm...you're the same as your friend here. You have a massive reserve of power as well." he hummed. Like with Gohan, a white aurora came up around her. He removed his hand and suddenly, She felt herself becoming stronger. She stared down at her hands, gaping.

"This...this is amazing! Thank grand elder!" She grinned before walking over to the door Gohan had already stepped out to confront Vegeta.

"W-What the?! Another high powerlevel inside?!" She heard Vegeta growl. She took a deep breath and stepped out.

"What the hell?! The brat?!" She stepped up beside Gohan with a determined look on her face.

"Wait please!" Dende called as he ran out of the door. "The grand ender says that there's something really really powerful that's about to land on the planet!"

"What?" Nail looked back at him skeptically.

"Hey, he's right! I can totally sense it!" Krillin blinked.

"Wow! He wasn't kidding, they are strong." Gohan agreed.

"N-no it can't be!" Vegeta suddenly exclaimed. "Frieza summoned the Ginyu Force to this ball of dirt! Damn it!" He ran over to Gohan and grabbed his collar.

"Give me the dragonball!"

"No!"

"Look, I'll make you a deal. Give back the dragonball and I promise I won't lay a finger on you or your little friends! Things are about to get real ugly for all of us unless we act right now!"

As if we'd be dumb enough to fall for that." snorted Krillin. "You want us to take your word for it? Why should we trust someone like you?!"

Vegeta threw Gohan to the ground and went to answer when Kyru spoke up.

"Because he's the only one who knows who's coming. These guys aren't on our side. They are on Frieza's, so we need to do something now or else we will all die." Everyone was silent and was staring at her. "Its either we team up or we die."

Krillin bit down on his lip before sighing.

"Alright."

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review!


	8. The Ginyu Force Arrives!

**Hotshot:** THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD AS YOU CAN SEE! Sorry for the long wait everyone! This saga is just not one of my favorates at all. Maybe its because I saw it back in...late 90s or early 2000s? I watched it when it had a shit ton of filler and when it was a looooong saga. (such as frieza vs goku fight where its five minutes and yet takes up, like, 10 episodes I think.) Anyways, enough of my pet peeves of that. On with the chapter!

Quick note: After this chapter, there will be a skip first thing in the next one. I really don't wanna write the Ginyu Force.

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **Namek Saga**

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **Planet Namek**_

Kyru flew through the air with Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan, towards the location of Bulma. She glanced at Gohan who was flying in between her and Vegeta. It was strange, having the Sayian prince flying with them. His aura was the darkest out of the four of them at this moment, emitting a cold, malice feeling. Of course, it was nothing compared to that Frieza guy.

"How much farther?! The Ginyu Force has already landed!" Vegeta looked over to Krillin, growling. Krillin glanced at him but said nothing.

"We're almost there." Kyru stated, causing Vegeta to look at her. Soon enough, the four landed and Krillin quickly went to a tied dragonball and untied it, apologizing to Bulma.

"Now I can take the lead. Come on!" Vegeta skyrocketed into the air, followed by the other three. They threw through the air at high speeds, not talking until they felt five large powerlevels flying after them.

"They're gaining...hurry!" Vegeta barked. "There's no time!" They pushed past their limits, speeding up more and more.

"They're right down there!" Vegeta stated as he took a dive and landed in front of the group of dragonballs, followed by Krillin, Gohan and Kyru. Vegeta started running, chuckling before a purple alien with horns dropped down in front of him, causing him to stop. The purple alien was followed by a red one, blue one, small green one and a large human-like one.

"Hello Vegeta." The purple alien greeted.

"Ello mate."

"Long time no see." The aliens started to laugh as Vegeta growled and took a step back.

"Damn it!" Vegeta clenched his fists. "A few more steps and we'd be there!"

"I don't suppose that that's a dragonball you're holding there." the purple alien smirked.

"Hm, and looky here. We got five more just like it." grinned the human-looking one.

"Seems like we made quite the score. Frieza should be pleased. The idea is to collect all seven of these things. Is that right? So we got five and you got two. I'm no mathematician but I'd say that adds up nicely."

' _T...their powerlevel….it's unreal!'_ Thought Kyru as she stared at the newcomers. ' _Can we actually beat them?'_

"What?! Do you think I'm just gonna hand this over?! Forget it!" snarled Vegeta. The small, four-eyed green alien than stepped in front of them and a took a step forward.

"Stay back! I can't handle your stench." smirked Vegeta, causing the alien to growl. The big pale one quickly snatched it up by the head before dropping it.

"Don't try to get greedy on us Guldo." the big one told the smaller. "I don't think we have decided that this was your kill did we?"

"Look Vegeta," began the purple alien. "Give us the ball. We're still gonna kill ya no matter what you do so how about it? Be a sport."

Vegeta looked down at the dragon ball in his hands before smirking. Kyru glanced up at the man with a curious look on her face. What was he planning?

"Question. These fancy new scouters of yours, they aren't equipped to track dragonballs are they?" Vegeta asked.

"What if they're not?"

Vegeta spun around, Flung his hands back before chucking the ball in a random direction. "YOU LOSE!"

The big blue alien was quick to jump into the air and go after the fading orb, causing Krillin, Gohan, Kyru and Vegeta to stare after him in shock at his speed. The alien appeared in front of the ball, catching it before disappearing and reappearing with his friends.

"Miss me?"

The four was quick to turn around and stare in disbelief. No one should be that fast! Vegeta gritted his teeth before looking at Krillin.

"You! Break the ball!"

Krillin blinked and looked at the prince in disbelief.

"Do it! We cannot allow Frieza to get his hands on all seven!" snarled Vegeta.

"R-Right!" Krillin stuttered before raising his fist. He brought it down but only hit air. He frantically looked around, trying to figure out where it went.

"Looking for this?" Guldo snickered as he held the ball in his hand. The group of four stared at the little green four eyes, jaws hanging open with the exception of Vegeta who looked pissed.

' _How…'_ Thought Kyru. ' _How are we supposed to win against these guys?!'_

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Sorry it was so short, I really did try on this one T_T Remember to review


	9. Goku Arrives At Last!

**Hotshot:** As I said, timeskip. There will be one more that will be in 10 and that's all the skipping in the Namek Saga. Hopefully, you guys won't mind! Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **Namek Saga**

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **Planet Namek**_

Pain was all that Kyru knew at this moment. She had gashes all along her body, clothing was ripped and blood was dribbling down her lip and chin. She's sure that there was a broken rib or two and she was laying on her back, staring up at the green sky.

Earlier, Ginyu had taken the dragonballs to Frieza, leaving Racome, Guldo, Burter and Jeice to take care of Kyru, Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta. The last killed Guldo just as four eyes was about to kill the other three. Racome was up then and, even with his clothing ripped and some of his teeth knocked out, was still kicking as if he wasn't taking damage at all.

Krillin was on his front, half out of it with possibly multiple broken bones throughout his body.

Vegeta was laying on his front, his broken body was bleeding with several places. His eyes were open, surveying Racome as the giant stood, grinning at his opponent.

Gohan was the only one who stood against the giant. His eyes held determination and anger. His clothes were ripped and he had scratches and bruises all over his body. He also had blood coming from his lip, down his chin.

"I won't give up!" Gohan shouted as he charged. Kyru slowly turned her head to look and all she could see was Gohan jumping, his fist thrown. Racome jumped up above Gohan and swung his leg, hitting Gohan in the side of the neck. As it connected, there was an audible snap, causing Kyru's eyes to widen. She watched as Gohan landed on his back, twitching.

Kyru forced herself to her feet and started to stumble towards Gohan. Her breaths came out in pants at each painful step she took. Her tail was limp against her legs, the tip dragging across the ground. She was almost to him when a figure dropped down in front of her, causing her to stop. She slowly lifted her head, her eyes meeting the grinning face of Racome.

"Whoops. Looks like I forgot one." With that, his arm rose high and with a swift swipe, Knocked Kyru into the air.

"Racome **BOOM!"**

The blast hit the girl head on and from the cloud of smoke she fell towards the ground. Her clothing was ripped even more now with blood flowing from the new gashes. Just as she was about to meet the ground, two arms caught her gently.

"Kakarot you bastard." huffed Vegeta. "Finally decide to join us."

"Kyru." Goku gently shift the small child in his arms so he could free one hand to grab the pouch tied to his belt. He managed to reach in and grab a senzu bean before giving it to her.

Brown eyes slowly blink as Kyru came out of her daze. She felt her energy slowly replenish and the aches of pains fading away. Her eyes focused and the first thing she sees is a familiar smiling face looking down at her.

"Pa...pa…?"

"Hey Kyru." Goku greeted.

"P-papa!" She reached up and managed to wrap her arms around his neck, causing him to chuckle.

"Lets fix your brother up okay?"

"Oh no, his neck!" Kyru scrambled out of the man's arms and to the prone boy. She quickly sat beside him while Goku sat on the other side. He carefully lifted Gohan's head and started to try and talk to him.

"Gohan, I have a senzu bean that will get you fixed right up. Hey, Gohan." Goku shifted the said boy and his head lulled off to the side. "No good. His neck's broken so he probably can't hear me. But don't worry, I'll get you fixed up." He pushed the bean into Gohan's mouth and took the boy's jaw and made him the the bean.

"There you go Gohan, now swallow."

Gohan blinked before looking up at Goku, who was smiling down at him.

"I-it's you! Dad! Y-You're really here!" Gohan exclaimed while grabbing onto Goku's gi. Goku helped Gohan up and knelt down in front of him.

"There. Good as new." Goku hummed as he dusted his son's clothes.

"Dad, you have to be careful with these guys." Gohan warned.

"Don't worry, We'll get to that." Goku stated as he got up. "But first, we need to get Krillin a senzu bean, right?"

"Yeah, right."

"So, you've had it pretty rough here huh?" asked Goku as he walked towards Krillin.

"Mhm. I didn't think we were gonna make it." Gohan answered as he walked beside Goku with Kyru, holding her hand. Goku glanced over at Vegeta, who was now standing and holding his banged up arm.

"What happened to Vegeta?" asked Goku. "He's looking pretty beat up too."

"That big guy. Vegeta tried to fight him before we did." Kyru answered this time.

"He was just too strong for any of us." Gohan sighed.

The three made it over to Krillin and Goku knelt down, sharing some friendly words before giving the smaller man a bean. Goku stood, Krillin following.

"Papa." Kyru piped up, causing Goku to look down at her. "Can I have a Senzu bean please?"

"Wha- why would you need another bean?" Krillin asked but Kyru ignored him and stare up at Goku. Goku searched her eyes before grabbing the senzu bean and giving it to her.

"This is the last one." He told her. She nodded and flew into Vegeta's direction. Before Krillin could say anything, Goku was distracting him by putting a hand on his head.

Kyru landed in front of Vegeta who looked down at her sharply. He opened his mouth to tell her off when she grabbed his hand and placed the bean on the middle of his hand.

"Eat this, it will make you better again." She chirped before taking a step back.

"W-What's happening?!" Vegeta questioned after he ate the bean.

"Told you."

"Why did you give me one? Surely you realize what I will do to your precious Earth once this is all over."

"I don't think you'll hurt Earth after this is all said and done."

"Tch. Your delusional brat." Vegeta snorted as he turned his attention to Goku, who was now in front of Recome.

"You can do it papa…" Kyru said to herself as she also turned her attention to her adoptive father. "I know you can…"

* * *

 **Hotshot:** So...yeah, please review, feedback is much appreciated!


	10. Dragonballs No More and Frieza

**Hotshot:** There, the Frieza battles are underway. Now, I will hopefully will do these chapters justice but if I don't, forgive me! Now, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **Namek Saga**

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **Planet Namek**_

' _Well,'_ thought Kyru, ' _These past few minutes, maybe even an hour or two, sure was intense.'_ All of the Ginyu Force was dead with the exception of Ginyu, who was now a Namekian Frog hopping across the blue landscape. A badly injured Goku was now inside a healing chamber and Vegeta was showing the three into a room filled with armour.

Krillin had black spandex with short sleeves and shorts while his armor had golden shoulder pads, abdomen, backplates and flaps hanging down from the bottom and the chestplate with white trim around all of the plating and he wore white gloves boots.

Gohan wore blue spandex, fully covering him and his armor had the same golden color on the same parts but where Krillin had black, Gohan had white.

Kyru wore black spandex that only had short sleeves with the armor similar to Gohan's. The clothing was comfortable to her...but there was one problem. She winced as her tail tried to move within the spandex, causing her discomfort and pain.

"What's wrong with you Brat?" Vegeta asked, annoyed. He was already irritated at cue ball's questioning about basically everything and him taking off.

"M...my t...it's…"

Vegeta instantly knew right then and there what was wrong. With a huff, he walked over and put a finger against the spot on her lower back and, with little ki, created a hole. With two fingers, he pulled her tail through the hole with ease, causing the girl to sigh in relief.

"Thank you, Vegeta."

"Tch, whatever." Vegeta grunted as he crossed his arms. He glanced down at her and watched as she stretched, her tail swaying behind her happily. She did look like a true sayian in that moment. Maybe, just maybe, he'll spare her after Frieza is killed.

"You," Vegeta started as he looked at Gohan. "Go and stay with the dragonballs until Baldy gets back. Wake me up from my nap once he does." With that, he walked out of the room and back to the medical wing. Kyru was quick to follow after and watched as the prince sat and leaned against the healing chamber. She cautiously walked over and sat against the other side of the chamber, causing Vegeta to glance over.

"I wanna take a nap too. I haven't been able to since we came here." She told him before getting comfortable. Vegeta said nothing and just closed his eyes, Kyru doing the same right after. They both fell asleep to the sound of their breathing and the sound of the healing chamber.

* * *

"WAKE UP YOU BRAT!"

Kyru bolted awake, eyes flying open. Vegeta was glaring down at her angrily.

"DID YOU KNOW YOUR TWO BUDDIES WAS GOING TO USE THE DRAGONBALLS WITHOUT ME?!"

"They did what?!" Kyru yelped as she jumped to her feet.

"Tch!" Vegeta turned and ran out of the room and down the hall, Kyru following.

"I-I didn't know! I was napping the entire time!" She told him. He made it out and flew into the air and towards the monstrous dragon.

"Man you guys, you just love trouble don't you?" Kyru mumbled under her breath before following. She landed a few minutes after Vegeta who was now smirking.

"Tell it to grant me immortality! Now!" Vegeta ordered. Dende took a step back, frightened. Vegeta growled and grabbed the boy by the collar and Kyru stepped in.

"Dende, it might be for the best." she stated. "At least we would have a chance you know?"

Vegeta dropped the kid when Dende nodded and watched as Dende turned around and started to speak. Something went wrong as the dragon suddenly disappeared and the balls flew up into the air, only to drop, turning to stone. Dende fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

"T-the Grand Elder….h-he has...has passed on from this world…"

Vegeta felt his anger flare before turning to the three earthlings with a snarl. He took a step forward but stopped, catching sight of a figure on a cliff behind the three. His anger drained into shock.

Kyru slowly turned around and looked up and froze on the spot. Standing there, glaring down at them, was the Tyrant himself.

"I hope you're satisfied, truly." Frieza smirked. "You've successfully dashed my hopes away from your ignorance."

Kyru started to tremble under the unwavering gaze that was taking them all in. The alien was talking about the Ginyu Force now but she wasn't paying attention to what he had to say about them. That was, until the gaze zero solely on her.

"What's this? Another monkey?" Frieza tsked. Kyru realized, in that moment, that her tail was still in sight for him to see. She silently cursed herself for being so dumb.

"Though I do believe you look familiar. Than again, all monkey's look the same. But with that hair, you can't possibly be a pure bred, maybe a half breed..." He rose into the air and descended in front of them, smirk still in place.

"You all made me rather angry. The most angry I have ever been in years. I am very irritated as well." His smirk changed into a frown, then gritted teeth and his fists was clenched. "Now, you shall pay!"

Kyru, Gohan, Krillin and Dende all jumped away while Vegeta stood there and watched as Frieza began to power up, causing the ground to shake from the force.

"This...this is unreal! H...his power is going up!" Kyru stuttered as she stared.

' _How...How are we suppose to beat this monster?!'_

* * *

 **Hotshot:** There, I will try to get the rest of the chapters typed and posted though next week I'm going on vacation at the beach. Anyways, make sure yo review!


	11. Frieza's First Transformation

**Hotshot:** This is probably going to be the last chapter post until after my trip to the beach, who knows. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Also, quick question. Do you guys want me to do the movies after the appropriate sagas or do it once the Buu Saga is finished?

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **Namek Saga**

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **Planet Namek**_

Kyru watched as Frieza continue to power up until a piece of ground lifted up in front of them, becoming a small mountain. It split apart and Frieza took the moment to send a purple-pinkish ki blast to Vegeta. The prince phased out and the the other four quickly took cover being a bolder. Frieza kept shooting at Vegeta who always phased out and than back in at a different place.

"Gohan, Kyru," Krillin began, getting the two's attention. "Look, at this rate Vegeta will be done for in no time! So, what do you say that we go for broke?"

"I'm in." Kyru stated while Gohan simply nodded. The three phased in behind the tyrant and got into their stances. However, Frieza turned and shot at them, causing them to jump away. The regrouped after a few missed shots and Dende was quick to walk over. This caused Frieza to smirk and took aim and fire.

Vegeta quickly phased in front of them and smacked the blast away, sending it flying to another island.

"I-I t-think we...uh….are way out of our league." Krillin stated, trembling.

"Precisely. When ants battle a dinosaur, who do you think emerges the victor?" Frieza smirked as he stared them down. Dende, Kyru, Krillin and Gohan continued to tremble, not answering at all.

"Really?" Vegeta had a smirk of his own plastered on his face. "I think if the four of us, you'll have your work cut out for you."

Krillin and Gohan quickly looked at eachother, blinking in shock. Did...did Vegeta really just say that?

"You think that? Truthfully?" Frieza asked.

"I do." was the prince's answer.

"Such a sense of humor!" Frieza laughed, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Don't believe me? Just take a look at them. If you haven't noticed, their powerlevels are growing. That's right. The two little ones in particular possesses hidden power even greater than he knows themselves."

The two kids blinked in surprise. They do? This was news to them!

"As for me, I've becoming the thing you fear most The legendary super sayian!"

"Do you really expect me to take such desperate bost at face value?" Frieza chuckled.

"I guess you'll find out."

Frieza snarled and flew at Vegeta who was ready. As Frieza began to swung, Vegeta was quick to grab his forearm before catching Vegeta's swiping hand with his own. As the two began to power up, trying to overpower one another, the tyrant's scouter exploded, forcing the two to jump away.

Kyru bit her lip, shifting on her feet. She could feel Vegeta's power and how much it had grown. Of course she felt it before, but since he ate the senzu bean, his powerlevel reached new limits. Maybe...maybe they could beat Frieza…

"What are you waiting for? Transform!" Vegeta ordered mockingly.

"He can...transform?" asked Gohan.

"Your so sick of us being in your way so why not show us your true form and be done with it!"

"Well, looks like someone's done his homework hasn't he?" Frieza spoke up. "So you know my little secret."

"Zarbon let one or two things slip."

"What are you talking about?!" Krillin shouted. There's no way he heard right! Frieza? Having more forms?

"Every now and again, you'll run into one of those freaks out there in the universe who can alter their shape in ways few will suspect. HIS kind for example. They modify their forms to conserve energy or just for camouflage."

"Alright then. Feast your eyes." Frieza grinned sadistically before a blinding light shone outwards from him. He glowed as his body started to grow, his armor cracking before shattering. His muscles started to bulge out and his power skyrocketed upwards. Soon enough, the transformation was finished and the four fighters stood there, stock still.

Frieza had grown at least three or five times in size, his horns grew outwards and the tip now pointed upwards and his power was frighteningly high. Much higher than anyone they had ever felt before.

"You're in for it now." Frieza chuckled, his voice slightly deeper. "My second form is much more than my first, making it look like a sleeping kitten."

Kyru moved closer to Gohan, grabbing a hold of his arm. She was scared, more than ever.

"Come now your highness." Frieza took a step forward. "Don't tell me that your iron nerve has chosen this of all moments to leave you. Have you nothing to say? You who spat in my face so eloquently not just a few moments ago?"

Suddenly, there was a sound coming from the ground and Frieza's tail shot out of the ground in between the four. They quickly took off in separate directions and landed on the ground as Frieza's trail retracted itself back. He suddenly let out a burst of power, destroying the island they were on save for the part that he was standing on. The four quickly jumped into the air, Krillin having grabbed Dende as he flew upwards.

Frieza crossed his arms, looking at each of the group. He had a sick smirk on his face as he looked, as if to pick out which he will kill first. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, dropping his arms and stared at the five, his eyes zoning in on one in particular.

"YOU!"

With the flex of his muscles, he bounded upwards, towards his chosen victim and his horn went straight through the armor, coming out of the victim's back.

"KRILLIN! NO!"

"S...so fast…!"

"UNCLE KRILLIN!"

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Hopefully, this was good for you guys. Anyways, remember to review!


	12. A child's Rage and Piccolo is back

**Hotshot:** Sorry for the long wait! Been busy with other projects and all that. But I have been able to get this chapter done and out. I don't know when 13 will be out but I will try to get it out soon. For now though, Enjoy!

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **Namek Saga**

 **Chapter 12**

 _ **Planet Namek**_

Kyru stared at the impaled Krillin in horror from her place in the air. She knew that Krillin knew he couldn't possibly dodge the attack, so he had to throw Dende out of his arms as fast as he could so he was the only one to get impaled. Her friend, her Uncle, was dying and she was just floating there, letting it happen. Why...why did she have to let her fear take over at a time like this?!

Gohan flew past her, fist pulled back as he rocketed to the two. Frieza saw this and smirked before batting Gohan away with his tail. Gohan quickly stopped himself and Frieza straightened up, causing Krillin unimaginable amount of pain. Frieza swiftly threw his head to the side, causing Krillin to fly off of his horn and into the green sea below.

"Krillin!" Gohan shot towards where his friend landed when he was stopped by Frieza phasing in front of him.

"U...Uncle...K...Krillin…." Kyru stared at the spot, her form trembling. Why...why can't she ever protect someone she loves! WHY?! She felt a sudden anger course through her veins, her teeth clenched and her eyes holding new found hatred.

Vegeta's and Gohan's head snapped to the girl as they felt her powerlevel spike. A white aura rose up around her, catching Frieza's attention.

"You…" she growled out, her tail thrashing behind her. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

She was suddenly in front of Frieza, arm pulled back before it snapped forward and her fist buried itself in his chest before kneeing him in the stomach. She did combos of punches and kicks all over his torso before finally kicking the massive beast to the ground and powered up her attack.

"Nova... **EXPLOSION!"**

The attack slammed into Frieza's body and exploded, sending dust and dirt everywhere. Kyru floated in the air, panting. She stared as the dust slowly clear and Frieza was revealed, laying face down.

Gohan stared at his little sister, eyes widen and mouth hanging open. He knew that, like him, she had power that comes out when they are in rage but this...He had no idea she had this type of power.

Kyru looked down to the green ocean once she remembered about Krillin. She scanned the surface before she saw Dende surfacing and he had Krillin. Kyru took a breath she didn't realize she was holding in relief. Kyru turned towards Frieza, and to her horror, saw that he was getting up. She watched as Frieza straightened up and looked up, straight at her.

"So girly," sneered Frieza. "That actually hurt. There's more to you than meets the eye it seems. But don't let that go to your little head."

Frieza clenched his fist before starting to power up again. His power skyrocketed, causing Kyru's eyes to widen in disbelief. Then, the alien was suddenly in front of Kyru. Frieza raised his hand before backhanding Kyru, sending the small girl flying. A knee was suddenly lodged in her stomach, causing her to cough up saliva and blood.

"KYRU!" She heard Gohan shout before Frieza swipe at her again, sending her into the ground. She heard Vegeta yell and an explosion before she felt herself getting rolled over.

"Big brother…" Kyru whimpered once she saw that it was Gohan. Gohan gingerly wiped some blood from her chin with a gloved hand. She suddenly heard someone landing a few feet away and looked. She was quick to look at Gohan after seeing that it was Frieza. She could see Gohan turning his hand slightly to look at Frieza, his eyes holding a deep rage. She watched as he stood and faced Frieza before flying at him. Gohan managed to get some good hits in, she even saw Frieza wince a few times, before the alien kneed Gohan in the stomach and punched his back, sending him into the ground.

"G-Gohan…!" Kyru forced herself to sit up, watching as Frieza walk close to Gohan before stepping down on his head, causing Gohan to yell out in pain.

"Let him go!" Kyru shouted as she jumped towards Frieza, only get smacked away by his tail. She smacked into the boulder and went to the ground with a gasp. She could feel Gohan's energy fading and knew she couldn't do anything about it. She wasn't strong enough and she cursed herself for it.

' _I'm so sorry, Gohan.'_ Kyru thought as tears came to her eyes. She waited to hear the cracking of Gohan's skull, but she got a very different noise.

"Destructo **DISK!"**

Kyru slowly looked up, just to see Frieza's tail being cut in half by a disk of energy. She looked over on a small mountain and her eyes widen. Standing on top of it was Krillin, seemingly all healed. After Krillin threw a couple more disks, he taunted Frieza before flying off, making Frieza follow after.

"Gohan, hang on." Dende's voice suddenly sounded and Kyru looked over. She watched as the child hovered his hands over Gohan and energy came off of them in waves. She watch in relief as Gohan got up, fully healed as well.

Dende quickly made his way over to Kyru and healed her like he did with Gohan. Kyru stood and smiled at him before Frieza showed up. Her and Gohan was quick to appear in the air and they powered up, their power had increased a good amount. The four began to blast at Frieza but it did nothing, it didn't even leave a scratch.

"No way am I giving up." Gohan growled. "I don't care what he says, maybe it is hopeless, but even if it is, we still have to try!"

Gohan raced forward, Krillin going after him to stop him. They didn't even get close to Frieza when a light suddenly flew in front of the two, stopping them. No one moved until the light died down and there floated Piccolo.

"It's Piccolo!" Gohan yelled happily, glad to see his friend and mentor again.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." stated Piccolo.

"You're really here! I was starting to worry that you wouldn't make it." grinned Gohan.

Kyru floated close to Gohan and Piccolo, almost afraid that if she moved to fast, Piccolo would just disappear.

"Piccolo…?" Kyru swallowed as she went closer. She wasn't expected a hand handing on her head, ruffling her hair.

"Yeah runt, it's me." Piccolo reassured her. Kyru grinned brightly in response.

"So," Piccolo dropped his hand from her head, staring Frieza down. "This is Frieza."

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review!


	13. Frieza's second form!

**Hotshot:** one of the shorter chapters, hope you guys don't mind. Anyways, like I have said before, this saga was the least favorite saga for me so...sorry if its seems like I'm rushing through this one. Anyways, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **Namek Saga**

 **Chapter 13**

 _ **Planet Namek**_

Kyru floated into the air, watching as Piccolo fought against Frieza. She was surprised just how strong he had gotten while away but she should have seen it coming, considering that he wasn't just any Namekian. It was clear that he was on the same level as Frieza and it was unfortunate she couldn't see the alien's reactions of Piccolo.

Kyru watched as Frieza grabbed the collar of Piccolo's cape, only to get blown back as Piccolo started to power up. He was surrounded by his white aura and in a split second, he was in front of Frieza and started the attack. Of course, Frieza countered him a few moment later by kicking him to the ground and charging up a blast before sending it at the earth born Namekian.

Piccolo swiped it right back at Frieza before unleashing a blast of his own, hitting Frieza. As the smoke cleared, he and the others saw Frieza still floating there, arms crossed in front of his face. A moment later, Frieza went on the offensive with a speed boost, knocking Piccolo around like it was nothing.

As Kyru watch Piccolo stand up, bloodied and bruised, she forced herself to stay where she was. She watched as Piccolo took off his cape and turban, throwing them onto the ground.

"Oh yeah, his clothes!" Gohan stated.

"He's been wearing his training gear, and they weigh a ton!" Krillin added.

After a small powering up, Piccolo started to beat Frieza, using his new speed to his advantage. Of course, when Piccolo threw Frieza into the ground, Frieza was quick to go into the air and faced Piccolo. Kyru watched as the two slowly descended and landed on the ground.

Frieza suddenly started to power up, a red aura with a black outline came off of it. Spikes came out of his back, his shoulder pieces came up horizontally and his head elongated with two spikes coming out from each side.

"Wait," began Krillin. "It doesn't seem he changed all that much has he?"

"Oh come on! Quit being a fool and use your senses. His power is on a completely different level now." snapped Vegeta. "Not only that but he seems to be able to exercise a far greater degree of control."

"And he's healed, the damage he got from Piccolo is gone, there's not a single scratch on him." Gohan gulped.

Kyru said nothing, watching as Piccolo tried to use his speed but Frieza was in front of him, forcing him to stop. Piccolo tried to attack but Frieza only dodged them and used a ki blast, sending the Namekian back. Piccolo flew towards Frieza, though Frieza, as they were fighting, landed hits on Piccolo before sending him flying. Piccolo managed to catch himself before Frieza started to shoot him with smaller ki blast, resulting in Piccolo not being able to move.

Kyru clenched her fists, gritting her teeth. She wanted to help Piccolo but didn't know the best way to. She wanted to save him, she couldn't bear to see her mentor die again, but what could she do?

"STOP IT!" Gohan suddenly shouted before blasting off towards the fight. Kyru instinctively blasted off after him, keeping close.

"Gohan, get up high and start charging a attack. I'll stop Frieza from attacking Piccolo." stated Kyru.

"Right." Gohan flew up into the air.

Kyru flew down, body poised for a kick. She watched as Frieza noticed and shot at Piccolo again, causing him to fly into a cliff. Frieza quickly rose up, dodging Kyru's kick.

"NOW GOHAN!" She shouted.

"YOU'RE THROUGH, YOU BIG BULLY!" Gohan had his hand raised, gathering his Ki. He waited until Kyru was out of the way to unleash the beam. It struck Frieza and pushed him back to the ground. Of course, Frieza was quick to send the blast back at Gohan, who was reeling. It was just about to hit when Piccolo's own ki blast intercepted it and clashed, causing it to explode.

"Gohan! Are you okay?!" Kyru asked as she floated there.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Gohan answered with a reassuring smile.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review!


	14. Frieza's Final Transformation

**Hotshot:** Heyya everyone! Sorry chapters and episodes for my stories are taking so long, just been busy and all that jazz. I will try to do better at not posting them so far in between. Well, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **Namek Saga**

 **Chapter 14**

 _ **Planet Namek**_

"It would be a relatively simple matter for me to obliterate you all in my current form, but rather than do that, it will be far more satisfying to leave you with one final vision more terrifying than death!" Frieza stated, causing the fighters to look down at him. "Consider this my parting gift to you! A nightmare beyond even the horrors of hell! Witness my true, ultimate form!"

Kyru watched as Frieza began his final transformation. She could feel his power grow, even more than his last transformation. She could see cracks starting to form all over Frieza and what seemed like an eternity later, his skin and armor bursted apart, causing a bright light to show and dust go flying into the air. Kyru quickly shielded her eyes and wait til the light dies down before lowering her arms.

As the dust slowly cleared, Frieza became visible. He was shorter now but taller than his his first form. He was all white with purple on him and his tail and regrew back. His power was so immense that she couldn't even begin to gauge it.

She watched as Frieza held up a finger and a thin beam shot from them. It passed Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta before an explosion sounded from behind the brince, causing everyone to look. As the smoke cleared, she saw who Frieza hit with a realization. Dende laid there, not moving a muscle.

Suddenly, Frieza disappeared, causing everyone to look around but Vegeta, who flew up. Frieza appeared moments later, behind Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan.

Kyru watched as the three started to try and hit Frieza with no avail. Piccolo tried to use a ki blast but Frieza dodged, causing the blast to hit the ground. Krillin and Gohan did their own ki blasts but still, that did nothing. Piccolo landed in front of the two, staring Frieza down. She watched as Frieza held up a finger and that thing blast shot from it. Kyru's heart stopped once she saw just who it was going to hit.

"Get out of the way!" Vegeta flew and knocked Gohan down before flying back up, causing the blast to fly into a mountain, causing it to explode. Kyru let out a small sigh of relief before looking towards where Frieza is and saw that he was gone. She looked around, trying to figure out where he went when….

"Kyru, Behind you!" Piccolo suddenly shouted up. Before she could do anything, her tail was grabbed harshly, causing pain to fill up her body. she felt herself go lax and she knew that if Frieza to let go, she would plummet into the waters below.

"You don't look like a sayian, apart for the tail. You couldn't be from the sayians I had under my command. There is only one sayian that I know of that got away from me, but you couldn't be her daughter, she would never mate with a lesser species." Frieza hummed. "No matter, you'll be dead soon."

With that, Frieza let Kyru go only to knee her in the stomach and spun, hitting her with his tail and sending her flying. She crashed into the ground, hard. She laid in the small crater, listening to her friends' shout while she was in a daze. She could hear talking going on as she tried to get her bearings.

She felt a sudden spike in Vegeta's powerlevel, causing her to try and get up. A blinding flash of light swept over her, causing her to hide her eyes. Once it was over, Kyru carefully opened her eyes and looked over and saw Frieza and Vegeta standing there, staring each other down. She managed to stand, stumbling as she watch as the two started to fight. She watched as Frieza dodged most of Vegeta's strikes as if they were in slow motion.

After a display of power from Vegeta, Frieza went on the offensive, eventually wrapping his tail around Vegeta and started to use the prince as a punching bag. Kyru wanted to help, she did, but she was just too weak and injured to.

There was nothing Kyru could do and she hated herself for it.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Sorry if my fighting scenes are shit. I don't know which part in the fight are more important and such, forgive me. Now, remember to review!


	15. Goku's Back, Vegeta's Story and Tears

**Hotshot:** This is just an announcment type thing for future chapters of the nemek Saga. I'm thinking about skipping to when Goku luanched the Spirit Bomb because I dont really know what to put into a Goku V Frieza first fight. It would just be narating it since Kyru is still injured and can't help. So...yeah, I hope you guys don't mind when I do that. So, I hope you all will ejoy!

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **Namek Saga**

 **Chapter 15**

 _ **Planet Namek**_

Frieza threw Vegeta into a cliff and the prince fell onto the ground on his back, battered and beaten. Frieza walked over to Vegeta before lifting his foot, placing it on a rock that was laying against the skin and started to grind the rock in until it turned to dust.

Kyru slowly went up into the air and shakily flew over to Frieza, Vegeta and the others. Once she landed, she saw that Frieza had Vegeta by his armor, lifting his torso from the ground. Just as Frieza was about to give Vegeta the final strike, a sudden...something stopped him and made him look.

The half sayian followed his gaze and she saw Goku standing there, taking in the others and frieza.

"Ah, so I was right." Goku stated as he walked forward towards Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan. "That huge power that showed up all of the sudden. It really was you, huh Piccolo?"

"Goku." Piccolo greeted.

"Since you're with us and not with King Kai, I'm guessing they brought you back with the dragonballs."

"Dad, you made it!" grinned Gohan as he ran up to Goku.

"So," started Krillin. "You're okay now?"

"I'm fine, I feel better then ever and I owe it all to you guys." Goku looked at them before he placed a hand on Gohan's head, ruffling his hair. "I'm proud of you for fighting so hard, both you and Kyru, but leave this to me now, I'll take care of it. Now, go help your sister, she needs it."

Gohan nodded and zoomed Kyru's side and helping her to get to the others. Goku turned his head and smiled down at Kyru, causing her to smile back.

"You can't be serious!" Piccolo growled. "You don't know what he's capable of and you want us to let you fight him all by yourself?"

"I do." Goku smirked before beginning to walk forward.

"Are you sure dad?" asked Gohan. Goku didn't answer, just kept walking. Frieza stared at him before dropping Vegeta. Goku stopped a few feet away before speaking.

"You must be Frieza. Funny, you're a lot smaller than I thought you'd be."

"Hmph. Seem's this planet is crawling with scum." Frieza smirked. Goku looked down at Vegeta who was just laying there, not moving.

"Vegeta still owes me a rematch. So, if you want him, wait your turn."

Frieza said nothing, just looking quizzically at the new arrival.

"About time you came back, Kakarot." Vegeta stated weakly, bring attention to himself.

"Kakarot, huh? Unless I'm mistaken, that's a sayian name." Frieza glanced down at Vegeta before looking back up at Goku. Frieza seemed shocked for a moment before smoothing it with a smirk. "I have no intention of allowing even a single sayian to live. No point resisting. You could save yourself the trouble and kneel before me now."

"I'm sure I could." Goku stated in a tone, causing Frieza to glare at him.

"Are you ready, sayian?" asked Frieza after a moment, smirking now. He suddenly rushed forward, whipping his tai outl- only to hit air. Goku appeared behind him and kicked him, causing the alien to fly off into a direction. The two landed, Goku next to Vegeta and Frieza off a few feet away.

"W-what just happened?" stuttered Krillin. "Did Goku do something? I barely saw him move!"

"Woah!" gaped Gohan and Kyru.

Frieza rubbed his slightly marked cheek before pointing a finger at him and unleashing a ki blast. Goku stood still though and batted it away. Frieza started to send a barrage of blasts at him and he deflected every one of them. Once it was over and the dust settled, Goku was revealed, unharmed by the barrage.

Kyru couldn't believe what she saw. Goku was really more powerful than before, how much she had no clue. As she watched Goku, she could hear a quiet laugh coming from the prince.

"Just a little advice. Your aren't gonna wanna hold back Frieza, not against this one." Vegeta breathed. "You see, he is what you fear more than anything else in the universe. You're dealing with the real super sayian." He slowly sat up, only to have to rest back on his elbows.

"Yes, you heard me." Vegeta smirked as he saw the shock on Frieza's face. "The legendary warrior, even mightier than you. He stands before you now. Just wait, you're finally gonna get the taste of true fear, one that you long deserve."

Vegeta started to laugh like he had won at something. Of course, Kyru didn't really understand one bit but decided to ask later. She started to walk over to him but froze when a small ki blast went straight through his chest, making him fall back and gasp for breath.

"Vegeta…" she stared numbly, not knowing what to do now.

"Don't tell em you're still preaching that mercy nonsense, you're still holding back. You're not really a super sayian, damn it!" Vegeta gasped. "The only way you can beat him is if you harden your heart, you fool. You have to put aside your mercy! Then you might...might actually stands a chance. You can truly become a super sayian."

By this point, Kyru zoned the conversation out and she started to slowly walk towards Vegeta and Goku.

"I need you to know what...what happened to Planet Vegeta, where we were born." Vegeta wheezed. "It's gone, destroyed, that's true. But, not...not because it collided with a giant meteor. It was Frieza! Frieza did it. After the sayians served him and blindly followed his every move, he disposed of us like common trash, wiped us from existence."

Kyru could see tears streaming down his face now, causing her to stop in shock. It was a sight to see, the great prince Vegeta, crying.

"So, now, we are all that remain. They're all gone! Your parents, my father...we sayians was growing in strength and numbers and Frieza feared that soon, a super sayian will be born among us. It terrified him." Vegeta started to reach his hand to Goku. "I'm begging you- beat him...for me...for the pride of our race...you must defeat him. Please...he must die by a sayian's hand."

The stained gloved hand dropped to the ground and Vegeta's head lolled to the side, onto the ground.

"Papa…?" Kyru called, making Goku look at her. "What...what do we do about Vegeta?"

Goku looked at the boulder next to them and blew a good sized hole right next to it before picking up Vegeta and walking over before carefully putting Vegeta into the hole and buried him.

The sayian prince was dead and the only ones who now stood against Frieza is Goku, krillin, Piccolo, Gohan and Kyru.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to Review, it helps!


	16. Legend Becomes Reality

**Hotshot:** The namek saga is almost done! Just one or two more chapters to go! Next I think I'm gonna do the History of Trunks. I dont know yet though. Anyways, the next few chapters might just me bullshitting or something since it doesn't show much of whats going on with Gohan and co. on earth. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **Namek Saga**

 **Chapter 16**

 _ **Planet Namek**_

Kyru had been watching the whole fight between Goku and Frieza from the sidelines. When Goku started to do his Spirit Bomb, Piccolo came flying in to distract the alien as well as Krillin and Gohan. Kyru wanted to help, she did, but she was still resting up- she knew that the little power she had in reserve wouldn't do much, maybe give away her position but knew that it wouldn't stop Frieza if he was in mid kick. So she sat and waited, next to Vegeta's grave.

A sudden blue light lit the surrounding area and Kyru looked up. The big ball of energy was heading straight towards Frieza and Kyru quickly looked around to figure out where she could hide. So, she braced herself and that's when the bomb hit the surface of Nemak. The force of the winds created was too strong for her and she was sent flying backwards.

Once it was all done, Kyru was floating in the green water as she was being pulled towards the hole that the Spirit Bomb made. She didn't know what to do and didn't know where everyone else was at. As she got closer, she perked when she heard her name being called.

"KYRU! OVER HERE!"

She looked over and saw Krillin and Gohan on a small rock, waving to her. Krillin flew into the air and over to her before picking her up and going back to Gohan before setting her down.

"Kyru! Oh, thank kami you're alright!" Gohan hugged her tightly and close to him. Once he pulled away, he started to scan the horizon before looking at something behind Kyru. "Hey, over there, I think I see something."

Kyru looked to where Gohan was looking and saw a island with a rather tall rock on it. As she narrowed her eyes and waited, a green hand appeared and grabbed at the dirt. Soon, Piccolo emerged, pulling his torso up before pulling Goku up with the other. The three cheered before flying into the air, with some difficulty since they were low on energy, and flew towards the two.

" Hey, dad! Piccolo!" shouted Gohan as they got closer. When the three landed, Kyru and Gohan both ran towards Goku with their arms out.

"Go...han, Kyru…" Goku smiled before wrapping an arm around them both when they crashed into him. Krillin came running up behind him, commenting how amazing it was.

"You were awesome." Gohan told Piccolo after he stepped away from Goku and looked up at his mentor.

"Eh." was Piccolo's only response but he did have a smile on his face and put a hand on Gohan's head, ruffling up his hair.

Goku sat down, pulling Kyru down with him and sat her against his side as Gohan walked up to his other side and sat down and Goku wrapped his other arm around his son. Krillin sat in front of him and Piccolo just stood there, watching the four.

"You must have been worried sick." Goku stated as he looked at his children.

"Man, that Spirit Bomb! What a doozy!" Krillin grinned before looking at Piccolo. "It was like a planet!"

"You better believe it was. The hopes of ninety-nine percent of the universe was packed into that thing."

"Maybe, but still," Gohan looked down, a thoughtful look on his face. "I was afraid that you were gonna get caught in it."

"Hmph, come on Gohan, give your father and I some credit, huh?" Piccolo smirked down at the boy before shifting his eyes to the youngest member of their group. She was leaning against Goku's side heavily, exhaustion clear on her face as her eyes were half lidded.

Kyru could hear the conversation but did not contribute to it. All she wanted to do was to sleep in Goku's arms where she could feel safe and warm. She could hear the others began to laugh but blocked it out. They stopped she could feel herself shifting before she was picked up and held against a warm chest. This made her began to doze off and just as she was about to fall asleep...Krillin screamed, making her jolt fully awake. The first thing she noticed was that she was being cradled by Piccolo, the second is everyone was standing up.

"What is it?" Piccolo questioned.

"Bulma's out there somewhere, I totally forgot." Swallowed Krillin.

"Come on Krillin, don't freak me out like that. From that look on your face I thought Frieza popped back up." Goku sighed.

"Yeah, well, just trust me. He's got nothing on her when she's ticked off."

That's when Kyru felt it, a presence behind Piccolo, watching, waiting. She managed to look over his shoulder and her eyes locked onto murderous red ones and she began to tremble.

"Kyru? What's wrong?" Piccolo asked ever taking note of her trembling. She didn't say anything, which concerned Piccolo more. She always answered him no matter what.

"Krillin? Kyru? Are you guys okay?" asked Goku as he looked at Kyru before looking at Krillin who was also trembling. Goku, Gohan and Piccolo turned to look and they froze, disbelief rising within them.

Standing on top of the rock was Frieza and he looked pissed. He slowly raised an arm and pointed his finger at Goku before firing.

Piccolo quickly set Goku down before pushing Goku out of the way with his body but he didn't get out of the way in time and the attack went straight through the left side of his chest.

"Piccolo!" Goku shouted as Piccolo fell down on his front after the attack ended.

"No! Piccolo!" Kyru quickly fell to her knees as she shook the Nemakian. "Piccolo, wake up!"

She could vaguely see Gohan slowly walking over and dropping to his knees on the other side of Piccolo.

"Bravo my friend!" She heard Frieza Sneer. "You nearly brought the mighty Frieza down! I've never had a call quite so close!"

"Run, all three of you, now." Goku told the three. "My ship isn't very far from here. I want you to find Bulma and set a course for Earth. I won't be joining you, so don't get any ideas about waiting." Once he saw that Neither of the three move, his quickly snapped at them. "Get it together Gohan!"

"I-I won't go!" Gohan stated with tears in his eyes. "I owe it to Piccolo to stay here and fight!"

"With what?! None of you have enough strength left! The most you'll do is get in the way!"

"You're...serious…"

"I'd advice you placing to much stock in your escape though if you'd like, I can bring you closer to home!" Frieza grinned maniacally before pointing a finger towards Krillin.

Before Krillin could move, he began to float into the air before he flew upwards.

"Uncle Krillin!" Kyru shouted and, just like that, he exploded right before her very eyes and Krillin was no more. She slowly looked up at Frieza who was chuckling before turning his attention on her and Gohan.

"I think the brats should be next, but which one shall go first." Frieza said with some glee. His eye shifted to Gohan and then to Kyru.

"Y-you…Ruthless...Heartless...bastard!" She heard Goku snarl. That's when lightning started to strike everywhere, causing Kyru to look at Goku.

"I will...make you...SUFFER!" small rocks started to flow upwards all around him. Kyru could see his air starting to spike upwards and flashed yellow. Finally, with a yellow, his hair turned golden and his eyes turned a greenish blue.

"Go," Goku turned to his son. "Take your sister and Piccolo with you and get out of here now. Find Bulma, find the spaceship and go."

Gohan could only stand there in awe at the sight of his father. He couldn't help it, to think his father was the…

"DO AS I TELL YOU RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I LOOSE THE LITTLE SENSE OF REASON I HAVE LEFT!"

That snapped Gohan out of it. He quickly ran over to Piccolo and put him over his shoulder/

"Pa….pa….?" Swallowed Kyru.

"Go with your brother Kyru, now." Goku's tone left no room for arguments, so she and Gohan lifted into the air and they started to fly off.

Her father was the legendary super sayian, the one who will destroy Frieza once and for all. She will be waiting with Gohan at home for him and she knew that he will come home, she just knew it.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to Review!


	17. Finally Over

**Hotshot:** FINALLY ITS DONE! Sorry for the long wait of this getting finished. But it is officially done! So now, I dont know if I want to go into android saga or history of trunks..though I can do both at the same time I guess? Anyways, hope you all enjoy this final chapter!

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **Namek Saga**

 **Chapter 17**

 _ **Planet Earth**_

 _ **Forest**_

Kyru slowly opened her eyes as she heard birds chirping away around her. Green was the thing she noticed first, lots and lots of green. She carefully stood and she looked up at the sky and saw that it was blue with white fluffy clouds passing above her. As she took in her surroundings, she could see Nemakians standing around, confused, although she could see some of them giving her some suspicious looks. She didn't know why though, was it because of her armor? Her tail?

"Calm down my brothers," a voice suddenly said from behind her. "She she is our friend."

She looked behind her and saw that it was an elder, one that she had yet to meet.

"Come now, Your friends are waiting." He placed a hand on her shoulder and lead her away and to somewhere.

"Thank you for finding her." a familiar voice reached her ears and she looked. Her eyes widen as she saw Piccolo standing there, alive and without a scratch on him.

"No thanks needed my friend." The elder nudged Kyru forward and that's all she needed to move.

"Piccolo!" she cried as she jumped and latched onto him, her arms wrapping around his neck. I heard him cough before he patted my back awkwardly.

"Yes, yes, happy to see you too, now let go." She heard Piccolo say, slightly embarrassed and so she did. "Come, your brother's waiting for you." The two walked out into the clearing where most of the Nemakians have gathered. She looked around until her eyes landed on Gohan who was with Bulma and Dende.

"Gohan!" She began running and her shout got his attention and he looked over. His eyes brightened when he saw her.

"Kyru! You're okay!" He quickly met her with a hug, swinging her around before pulling away.

"So, what did I miss?"

"The grand elder was revived so we could make two wishes- Goku wished everyone back that was killed by Frieza and all of us to go to earth. Sadly, the Grand Elder passed and...well...dad…" Gohan trailed off.

"There they are!" Bulma suddenly grinned as the sound of an engine filled the air. Gohan quickly grabbed Kyru and ran behind a tree. When Kyru gave him a questioning look, Gohan only had to mouth 'mom' and she immediately got it. Of course, their hiding didn't last long as they heard running footsteps coming to their hiding spot.

"Oh, my sweet babies!" Chichi said in happiness. Gohan and Kyru grinned sheepishly as they walked out from behind the tree.

"Did ya miss me?" Gohan rubbed the back of his head.

For the upcoming months, the nemakians was at capsule corp and their friends who were killed came back to life, though when they tried to get Goku on Earth, he told the nemakian dragon to tell the others that he will be back on his own time. Thus, when the nemakians finally got to be wished to their new home, Dende, Gohan and Kyru had a tearful goodbye. Nnow, it was back to everyday live for the siblings. Studying, eating, drinking and more studying.

All the while, Piccolo watched over the two ever so silently.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Make sure to review and tell em what you thought about this Saga!


End file.
